Refrigeration systems may utilize a compressor, an evaporator, a condenser, and an expansion device, in a closed system. Fluid conduits may fluidly couple the components, such as a conduit coupling the compressor with the condenser, a suction line coupling the evaporator with the compressor, and a capillary line coupling the condenser with the evaporator. The expansion device, also known as an expansion valve, may be fluidly coupled into the line between the condenser and the evaporator. The functionality of the expansion device may be supplied by the capillary line.
At least a portion of the suction line may be placed in contact with the capillary line for heat exchange between the two lines. The capillary line may be installed inside the suction line, or along the suction line outer surface. With either installation, a silver soldering process may be employed to either seal the openings through which the capillary line enters the suction line, or to “weld” the capillary line to the suction line outer surface. The silver soldering process may be time-consuming and costly, and may necessitate highly skilled workers.